Monster Rat
Were you looking for the regular version of RAT or Shadow Rat? Or his partner Monster Cat Main= Monster Rat is a monstrous counterpart of the RAT and one of the two main antagonists in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Appearance Monster Rat is living creature with His appearance greatly resembling that of a humanoid being. Unlike his original counterpart, he looks perfectly undamaged and has smooth, dark-brown skin. A line of stitches can be seen on his forehead and two going down from the waist. Parts of his body and his limbs also sport metal pieces resembling iron nails. He sports few stereotypical rat-like features including both fixed round ears, long whiskers, and a long pink tail filled with metal pieces. His hand possesses long pointy claws. Each feet sport three large, sharp scythes for toes. His wide smile seems to sport with razor-sharp fangs and two-front teeth. His staring eyes look glossy black with piercing red iris and visible pupils. His nose also sports nostrils, unlike his original counterpart. There is no sign of visible endoskeleton parts, but there are metallic parts can be seen from his knees, elbows, shoulders, and a neck. Behavior Monster Rat starts outside the Bedroom. If the player hears thumping and sometimes knocking, it means he is either hiding at the door, in the wardrobe, or in the closet. The player must shine their flashlight at these locations to force him back. If the player does not force him back in time, he will enter the room. He will stand in one of 3 locations in the room, and purple-blood like effect will appear around player's view. The player must shine their flashlight at his eyes. This is easier said than its done, as Monster Rat will try to dodge his head around to avoid the flashlight beam. After about 15 seconds of this, the flashlight will flicker, and Monster Rat will go underneath the bed or if the player shines it on his face enough Monster Rat will leave the room instead. When Monster Rat is under the bed, the player must look underneath the bed to figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under. If he is on the left, for example, the player must quickly stop looking under the bed and look to the right side of the bedroom. When they hear the sound cue, they must shine the flashlight in the eyes of the Monster Rat. Doing this will play an animation of the Monster Rat leaving the room, and the cycle repeats. Monster Rat will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over, in any of these situations: *The player fails to shine the flashlight in his eyes enough. *The player fails to force him to peek out from underneath the bed. *The player looks under the bed for too long while Monster Rat is hiding under it. *The player fails to shine the flashlight at Monster Rat's eyes when he pokes out from under the bed. Tape Recorder If the music from Recorder is playing, and Monster Rat hides under the bed, there is a chance that he will mess up with the recorder, playing a unique animation while looking on it. Once done, Recorder will emit loud, annoying tape-glitching sound. This can be dangerous as it can make the sound cue made by Monster Rat while peeking out of the bed unhearable. Stopping the music or Rewinding the tape will fix the Recorder. Trivia *The name "Nightmare Rat" was at first confirmed by Emil Macko in this post on Gamejolt page. **Emil Macko said that he called the animatronic this way, because "nightmare" describes it pretty well, though it does not look like "typical nightmare animatronic" from FNaF4. ***However, on Reddit, Emil has said he changed to names of Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat to Monster Rat and Monster Cat for two reasons: One - they are not meant to be animatronics. Two - they're meant to be living creatures. ****Starting from 2016-11-25, Nightmare Rat's name has officially be changed into "Monster Rat". *Monster Rat is seen in his first, unwithered/non-monstrous version on a picture with a boy, in the trailer of Five Nights at Candy's 3. *Monster Rat can be considered an opposite to his animatronic counterpart, since, in the previous installments, Rat was always the last to become active. *Just like the Five Nights at Candy's teaser image of Rat, one can see what appears to be Vinnie above Monster Rat at the end of the Demo. **This may be the reference to how the Puppeteer from Rat's & Cat's Theater accidentally murdered employee in the Rat's suit. *Much like Candy in Five Nights at Candy's, Monster Rat has 3 jumpscares. **This can be a reference on how Monster Rat is the main antagonist of the game, same as the Candy in first one. **He also has 3 different jumpscare sounds, that correspond to different jumpscares. *Scott Cawthon, the creator of the FNaF series, found Monster Rat to be scary as well as praising for his design. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's 3 Main Menu Monster Rat on Menu.png|Monster Rat in the menu (close up). Monster-Rat.png|Monster Rat in the extras menu. RATcloseup.png|Monster Rat Close Up in the extras menu. FNaC3_Menu_(Monster_Rat).gif|Monster Rat twitching and shaking his head in the main menu. Entering and Exiting the Bedroom NRAT at door.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of bedroom door. NRAT going to door.gif|Monster Rat running to the bedroom door. NRAT in closet 1.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of bedroom's wardrobe. NRAT in closet 2.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of bedroom's closet. NRAT going to closet.gif|Monster Rat running to the bedroom's closet. Hiding and Peeking from under the Bed 300.png|Monster Rat under the bed (left). 301.png|Monster Rat under the bed (right). NRAT thing 1.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of left side of the bed (twitching). NRAT thing 2.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of right side of the bed (twitching). Using the Flashlight NRAT dodging 1.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), if he entered the room from the bedroom door. NRAT dodging 2.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), if he entered the room from the bedroom's wardrobe. NRAT dodging 3.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), if he entered the room from the bedroom's closet. Other NRAT at recorder.gif|Monster Rat messing with the Tape Recorder. Teasers Five Nights at Candy's 3 teaser 1.jpeg|Monster Rat in the third game's first teaser. FNaC 3 teaser 1 brightness.jpeg|A brightened version of the first FNAC 3 teaser with text "i will find you". FNAC 3 teaser 3.png|Monster Rat in the third teaser, standing in the bedroom's doorway. FNAC 3 teaser 3 brightened.png|A brightened version of the third teaser. It shows the year "1962" and Monster Rat standing in the doorway. Other 2.png|Monster Rat in the screen after completing the demo. FNAC 3 demo ending brightened.png|A brightened version of the demo ending from FNAC 3. It not only reveals Monster Rat's head, but also a headless Vinnie standing in the background behind Monster Rat. While Monster Rat's eyes can be seen in the original, Vinnie is obscured by the darkness of the image. Z1fbLoO.png|Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series. bandicam 2017-04-02 20-53-54-240.jpg|Monster Rat & Cat drawing when you start new game. Monster Rat Monster Rat Monster Rat Monster Rat